Cyclic polythiaether compounds, containing from three to eight sulfur donor atoms, are being synthesized as potential biological transport agents for mercury(11) and other heavy metal ions. Properties being investigated include (1) model membrane transport kinetics, (2) metal complex stability constants, and (3) pharmacological effectiveness. The corresponding copper polythiaether complexes are also being studied with respect to their unusual spectral and redox properties.